All Tied Up
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Amber has grown to have specific tastes in the bedroom, but she needs help from people who can keep a secret if she wants to have any fun. Enter James, who decides to combine their fun for the ultimate guilty pleasure. Warning: Explicit Content.


_All Tied Up_

Amber can't help herself. As she lays in bed, wrapping the cord from her curtains around her wrist, she can't help but think of how amazing it would be for someone to tie her up, tightly wrapping her joints until each was trapped by the rough coil of rope or the soft velvet of her curtains. Whatever was handy, that's what she wanted. She couldn't decide who she wanted to tie her up. The servants? She was sixteen, so that might take some convincing, and word might get out.

A knock interrupts her thoughts. Amber answers it and smiles as she sees James in the doorway.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you our ride for this afternoon is off. There's a storm coming, so Daddy has asked us to stay here. There is a banquet tonight, remember? Amber?" James called.

Amber looks at him with a dumb look on her face. She knows she's found her solution.

"Oh, yes, James, but...could you do me a favor? There's something I want to do this afternoon that I'll need your help with. You can tie good knots and undo them right?" she asks, remembering that she will have to get out of the knots...eventually.

"Of course I know how to tie knots, Amber. You do too for that matter," James replies impatiently. He doesn't want to spend his afternoon with his sister, not when he could be with one of the kitchen maids instead.

"No, that was Sophia!" Amber scoffs, continuing despite her anger, "Listen, I need you to tie me up, leave me like that for a few minutes, then untie me. Can you do that?"

"Sure, but I don't really got why you'd want to do that," James said, watching as his sister moved to the bed without looking back. James steps into her room, closing and locking the door behind him. He gets to the bed and finds his sister in her under clothes. He reels back, "Come on, Amber, keep you clothes on!"

"I'm not naked, not that you'd actually mind," she winks, knowing exactly what he wants to be doing this afternoon. "I'm just like those kitchen maids except perkier and without the stretchmarks that come from what you've been doing."

"You don't know that for sure," James says, but it's without conviction. He knows she's right, and he knows only the rich like them can afford birth control, not that he'd ever used the magical condoms his father showed him. Some of those stretchmarks could be from little Jameses, but he didn't know for sure.

"Come on, James! We only have a few hours, and I want to spend all of that time tied up. Be creative," she grins, watching as he pulls the curtains from the front of her bed and wraps them around her ankles. She closes her eyes as he ties them around each leg tightly, coiling the leftover fabric up. He then grabs the same cord Amber had been fondling and uses it to tie her hands behind her back. Then he uses to excess fabric from her legs to connect the two, forcing Amber into a backwards C so tightly that her silk blouse rips, her breast tumbling out.

He felt the hardness and wanted it to go away. This was his sister, his blood sister. If he fucked Sophia it was different, but this was Amber.

But he couldn't help himself. She had practically asked him to when they first started, and now he knew why. It was sexy to see her tied up like this, unable to fight back.

"Gag me, then do whatever you want with me," Amber moans, reading his mind. He nods and grabs a stressball from Amber's desk and one of her scarves. He puts the ball in her mouth then ties it in tightly with the scarf.

By now he's hard and ready, but he'll have to be creative to get inside. He pushes Amber face down, spreading her legs just enough to get in. He can't find an opening to the fabric so he rips it with his hands, making his sister moan.

She wants it as much as he does.

James exposes her lower parts, surprised at how they look better than the kitchen maids but the same. The color is just as pink, but the hair is a dark blonde like his own. He'd only had red and black pubes with brown, but it felt the same as he ran his fingers through her bush, pressing a finger on her clit and back around to her opening. He pushes one finger inside, then two to get her lubricated. He's a large man, and while he doesn't care with the maids, he does care about his sister's pleasure.

As he works Amber with his fingers, he undresses himself with the other hand, pulling out a condom and placing it on. As Amber shivers from his touch, he decides it's time.

Entering Amber felt like riding a horse for the first time. Being on top of that beast was like being on their father's shoulders when he was young, but the horse gave him freedom to go more places. Amber's vagina was a forbidden place, and he knew he shouldn't be doing this.

But his thrusts made her moan, squeezing him tightly. He doubted Amber had been entered before but he couldn't be sure. She was enjoying it more than other virgins, so maybe she had. Either way, it was so hot to be riding her when she was tied up and unable to protest or push him off.

After a minute, he decided to do what he'd wanted to do with the kitchen maids but never could before. Riding a horse was the perfect analogy, and he was tired of trotting. He grabbed Amber's hips for leverage and started pounding her with powerful thrusts that moved the whole bed. Neither cared about the noise. Amber was turned on by the knots, James by untouched female parts.

They came together in a chorus of booming moans.

When they were done, James tossed the condom out the window and untied his sister, arms first, then legs, then mouth.

When her mouth was free, Amber rose up and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Our forever secret?"

"Our forever secret."


End file.
